


Серьезная беседа

by Gercog, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Когда ревнуешь, разговора по душам не избежать.





	Серьезная беседа

— Ладно, давай поговорим серьезно, — Баки садится на высокую табуретку и, сложив руки на груди, смотрит строго и внимательно. — Так не может больше продолжаться. Ты должен перестать ревновать и позволить мне и Стиву просто… Продолжать наши отношения.  
Баки чуть приподнимает бровь, но в ответ получает только мрачное молчание.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Баки проводит живой ладонью по голове, задумчиво чешет затылок.  
— Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься и переживаешь. Но так правда нельзя. После того, как ты вылил на нас со Стивом все содержимое огнетушителя, мне пришлось двое суток ходить с мешком риса на отключенной руке, чтобы туда впиталась вся влага и можно было попробовать перезапустить электронику.  
Баки чуть подается вперед, стараясь выглядеть еще более суровым. Все портит его взгляд: в нем пляшут смешинки, словно ситуация не столько раздражает его, сколько веселит.  
— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь причинять нам вред, просто не одобряешь, но послушай, воровать тапочки и нижнее белье из душевой? Это не метод, правда. Как и посыпать гайками яичницу. Тебе ведь уже не пять лет, — Баки кивает, словно подтверждая собственные слова про возраст. — И, в любом случае, мы взрослые люди и сами можем решить сколько, с кем и в каких отношениях будем состоять. Ты можешь не одобрять это, но обязан принять. Твои диверсии не возымеют действия, мы не сдадимся и не отступим, живая лягушка в раковине — это явно не то, что заставит нас уйти. Где ты ее взял, кстати? Впрочем, не важно.  
Баки вздыхает, встает с табурета. Его лицо вдруг озаряется улыбкой, сменяя суровость на доверие. Он осторожно похлопывает по манипулятору металлической рукой, смотрит открыто и дружелюбно.  
— Я понимаю, что ты не столько злишься на нас, сколько защищаешь его. Но мы не причиним Тони вреда, обещаю тебе. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
Баки чуть сжимает пальцы в доказательство своих слов и уходит.  
Дубина коротко свистит ему вслед. Человек звучит убедительно, и Дубина решает дать ему и тому, второму, шанс. Но все еще будет внимательно приглядывать за ними.  
Кто-то же должен неусыпно оберегать мастера Тони Старка.


End file.
